


what lies ahead

by mzyz



Series: rooster-head and glasses-kun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: He wonders when he became so attached to Tetsurou.Somewhere in between‘I like you, Tsukki’ and ‘yes, I will be your boyfriend, Kuroo.’





	what lies ahead

**Author's Note:**

> everytime i think i'm getting over my love for krtsk, i get dragged back into hell

He’s laughing with Kei’s parents over tea. It figures... he’s always been the sociable one. People, especially parents and old ladies, are always charmed by him. He’s got a magnetic personality…it pisses Kei off. Perhaps because Kei was a victim of it, though he'll never admit it. 

He looks up, golden cat-like eyes meet Kei’s. His grin is wide.

“Tsukki!” he calls out, extending his hand. “You ready?”

Both his parents stand up as Kei places his last suitcase by the front door. Tetsurou watches him, the same cheshire cat smile spread on his lips. Kei feels like an utter fool. He really went and fell in love with this boy, huh? His smile is so earnest and genuine, though, and even Kei has to admit it’s endearing.

“We’ll miss you terribly,” his mom said, fighting back tears. Her voice is choked up. His father clasped his shoulder, shaking it firmly.

“Good luck out there, son. We’ll be sure to see your first game.”

“Be careful,” his mom’s been wary about his move to Tokyo ever since it was confirmed. It all fell into place rather fast, his scholarship and the new apartment. She thought- thinks- that Tokyo’s too busy and scary for someone who’s grown up in such a quiet, slow town.Kei didn’t tell her but he’s never been more itchy to get out of Miyagi. It's not that he doesn't like the town but he's ready for something more. 

“I will,” Kei bows his head. Tetsurou gets up as well, walking towards the front door with his hands stuffed into his sweatpant's pockets.

“I’ll start loading everything into my car,” he tells Kei. Kei gives him a silent nod. 

“I’ll help,” offers his dad.

“He’s a keeper,” his mom whispers to him, once both Tetsurou and his father leave the house with an armful of luggage. She's only met Tetsurou a couple times before. She was apprehensive at first, hearing that Kei was dating someone older than him and from Tokyo. Much like Kei, he grew on her. 

“He is,” Kei agrees. It took them a while but, now that he has Tetsu, Kei never wants to let him go. He wonders when he became so attached. Somewhere in between _‘I like you, Tsukki_ ’ and ‘ _yes, I will be your boyfriend, Kuroo.’_

“All ready to go,” Tetsurou announces once the last suitcase is shoved into his car’s trunk. He grins, toothily, at Kei. Kei’s heart is warm. He’s become a sap (and yet oddly enough, he doesn't mind). Tetsurou turns to Kei’s mother and bows his head. “Thank you for everything, Tsukishima-san. I’ll be sure to watch after Kei.”

“We’re trusting you with him,” his mother smiles, tears welling in her eyes. She holds a tissue up to her nose, still refusing to let the tears fall. It's a step up from how she was with Akiteru. 

Kei feels like a baby.

“Bye, mom. Bye, dad,” Kei receives a bone-crushing hug. He’ll miss his parents but, god, is he ready to start his new life.

He and Tetsurou head out. Kei doesn’t look back.

“You’ll love our apartment,” Tetsurou told him. And by that, he means the one they signed the rent for, two months ago. Not the dingy one that Tetsurou is living in now. Kei is not looking forward to spending three weeks there before they can move into their new one.

Kei simply hums. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“I wouldn’t let my best boy take the train with all his luggage,” Tetsurou teases. It should irritate Kei (and it does) but he feels happy. He feels warm. He doesn't reply, only shoves his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

It’s strange to think that their days of long distance are over. Their Skype schedule has been ingrained into Kei’s mind, a muscle memory. Now, there can’t be anymore hiding. They’re going to live together. They have to look their relationship in the eye and find out if it really works. If they can withstand the trials that come with being around your partner almost constantly. It's daunting, just like everything else about his move. 

“I love you,” Tetsurou tells him.

“I know,” Kei said. He looks out the window. He sees the town he’s lived his entire life, rolling past them. A blur. He should feel sad but he doesn’t. He feels weirdly excited for what lies ahead of them. For what waits for them in Tokyo. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr: @tetskuroo


End file.
